Light-emitting diode (LED) lamps have advantages such as being energy-saving, environmental friendly, and providing controllable lighting. LED lamps are solid state devices, have long service time, and have been widely used in various lighting applications, e.g., lighting for public sites, business, and private homes. A main trend in the designs of LED lamps is to provide LED lamps with low cost and highly efficient heat-dissipating functions.
Existing heating-dissipating methods often include the following. For example, a highly heat-radiating coating is often deposited or coated on the surface of the heat sink of the LED lamp. The coating operations of the highly heat-radiating coating can be relative simple, but the coating may not dissipate heat efficiently. The quality of the coating may not be stable, and the price of the coating may be relatively high. Radiator brazing sheet may often be used for heat dissipating because it is compact and provides good heat-dissipating performance. However, installing a radiator brazing sheet requires complex fabrication processed. The radiator brazing sheet is also easily deformed. The cost of installing a radiator brazing sheet can be high.
Active heat-dissipating structures, such as fans, are often used to improve convection among components of the LED lamp to more efficiently dissipate heat. The advantages of using active heat-dissipating structures include good heat-dissipating performance. However, the heating dissipating structures may be bulky and expensive. In addition, the service time of the active heat-dissipating structures may not be stable. As a result, the service time of the heat-dissipating structures cannot be guaranteed. Electronic modules are also used for dissipating heat. Electronic modules are small and have good heat-dissipating performance, but the service time of the electronic modules is not stable.
The heat-dissipating methods for LED lighting devices need to be improved. The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems. The present disclosure provides an LED lighting device with a simple assembly, desired heating-dissipating performance, and low manufacturing cost.